The Zeppo of the Storm
by Trooper0007
Summary: <html><head></head>Shortly before the confrontation with the Judge, Xander is kicked out of the Scooby-gang by Buffy. He moves to Japan to live with his only relative that is legally capable of sheltering him. How will the Sailor Scouts deal with somebody that can morpher into a ninja Power Ranger? Three of the Sailor Scouts are going to find him particularly interesting to have around.</html>


**The Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong>((This is a Buffy the Vampire SlayerSailor Moon/Power Rangers Crossover.))**

* * *

><p>Jessica Harris paced nervously around the living room of her husband's house as she waited for somebody important to arrive. She spared a brief glance at a wooden cuckoo clock that rested above the fireplace and noticed that it was almost nine o'clock. It would only a few more minutes before her guest would be officially late for their meeting. With each passing second, she started to become more worried that the person wouldn't arrive. Given that Sunnydale's nightlife was hostile towards everything, there was a very distinct possibility of her guest meeting his untimely demise.<p>

"_Is it possible that Master Takeda has run afoul of the supernatural creatures that inhabit the town?"_ The redheaded woman thought to herself as she looked away from the clock on the wall to look around the room for any signs of intruders.

She quickly shook her head in disagreement with that line of thought. While there were strong demons and monsters that lurked in Sunnydale's shadows, they were no match for a man that had almost thirty-years of hands-on experience as a ninja.

"_Pull yourself together, girl! There's no way that any trained ninja would allow themselves to be killed by a blood-sucking corpse!"_ The woman told herself in an attempt to calm herself.

However, her words had little effect as the lingering specter of doubt had managed to find a small footing in the back of her mind. She glanced at a small white crib that was resting near the edge of the stained-leather couch that Anthony had managed to find at the local dump. This secret meeting with Master Takeda could possible secure a future for her son that wouldn't be tainted with her alcoholic husband's reputation. Her dedication to her child's well-being that she had spent months trying to find the location of Takeda's hidden ninja academy.

"Alex, I wish there was a better way for me to allow you to become the man that you're destined to be." The devoted mother muttered to herself as she looked at the crib with eyes filled with longing.

It was at this moment that she heard faint several creaking of several floorboards, which indicated that they were being stepped on. She turned around to find that a man was standing behind the table that rested in the nearby dining room. She instantly recognized him as a ninja due to his dark leather uniform that was commonly associated with Japanese martial arts.

"I take it that you're Master Takeda?" Jessica asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

She had every right to be afraid as it wasn't everyday that you got to meet an honest to god ninja. The stories about their mythical abilities were numerous and well-known to everybody that had direct accessed to the books inside of a library. It was said that ninja were capable of physical feats that ordinary humans were capable of accomplishing without killing themselves.

The man silently nodded his head in confirmation that he was indeed Master Takeda. Jessica let out a painful sigh as she knew that she would have to explain why her son needed to be accepted into Takeda's ninja academy at some point.

"Listen, I wish to enroll my son into your ninja academy to avoid having him deal with his stepfather's poisonous reputation." She started to explain as she walked towards the kitchen to gather the kettle of tea that she had made beforehand.

Master Takeda eyes narrowed at the selfish reason that he had been summoned to this dark town. Granted, he was going to extend the offer anyway as most people tended to search for the Wind and Thunder Academies. He still had to play the part of an irate ninja for the time being.

"Why would I accept a gaijin into my academy just because his mother asked me to do so?" He demanded in a heavily-accented voice.

Jessica sighed as she knew that the time had come to reveal the identity of her son's true father. She could only hope that Master Takeda believed in the supernatural, otherwise she would lose all hope of protecting her son.

"About nine-and-half months ago, I was visiting my half-sister that lived in Tokyo, Japan. During my trip I got lost in the area that's called the Aokigahara and discovered an abandoned shrine-temple that was dedicated to a group of deities called the Ryūjin." She started to explain to the ninja master.

The Ninja Master nodded his head as he had heard rumors about shrines that were dedicated to the Ryūjin existing in remote areas of Japan. Despite the worship of the dragon gods being outlawed during the brief reign of Emperor Go-Kōmyō, there were still hidden shrines in the countryside that followers visited.

"Before my visit to Japan, I had been trying to conceive a child without much success as my husband is completely sterile. In sheer desperation on my part, I prayed to the dragon gods of the temple and asked them to bless me with a child to call my own." Jessica continued to explain to the ninja master.

For his part, Takeda nodded his head in understanding as it was common for people to turn to the gods in times of desperation. He briefly glanced at the nearby crib and began to mentally put the pieces of information together. He had a theory involving the infant that was resting inside of the crib. However, he wanted the woman in front of him to confirm it herself.

"Imagine my surprise that one of the dragon gods appeared before me and granted my request by entering my body. Nine agonizing months later, my baby boy was born at the Sunnydale General Hospital." Jessica finished off her story.

Takeda's eyes widen at hearing that an actual dragon spirit had appeared before a gaijin and granted their request. Last time a deity had appeared before a mortal was during Japan's bloody warring states period. That particular incident had involved a Buddhist warrior nun. Such a child would provide a huge boon to the reputation of the school that could recruit him.

"While your story does make your offspring a highly-valued candidate, it doesn't give me a reason to accept him as a future student of my school." The ninja master commented while maintaining a cold and collected demeanor.

He was giggling on the inside at the idea of having the child of a divine dragon as a student. However, the look on Jessica's face told him that the spirit had mentioned something else that had deeply frightened her.

"Before the dragon spirit entered my body, it warned me about a great evil would appear one day and that my son would be needed to stop it." She spoke in a hushed voice.

At hearing the mentioning of a great evil appearing in the world, Takeda knew that giving the child the tools to succeed in battle was something that needed to be done. While certain western supernaturally-affiliated groups tended to ignore the warnings of the gods, those of oriental ancestry tended to take the warnings much more seriously. So he was faced with an impossible choice to make that would be damning a child to a difficult life, no matter the choice that was made.

"Very well, I accept your child as my student when he comes of age. However, you must understand that you are condemning him to a life in the shadows." The ninja master commented as he glanced at the crib that contained his future disciple.

The infant was sound asleep and completely obvious to the things that were happening around him. Normally, ninjas would take a child way from their biological families and place them in a foster family that was loyal to the clan. Fortunately, that practice had largely been abandoned at the start of the Meiji restoration in the mid-nineteen century for being too cruel and uncivilized.

"I will leave the boy in your care for three winters, and then I shall return to collect him in order for him to begin his training in the arts of ninjutsu." Takeda spoke with a bit of authority in his voice.

Jessica nodded her head in acceptance at what she was being told by the ninja master. While it was still painful for her to give up her only child, she had spent months mentally and emotionally preparing herself for this moment. She kept on telling herself that it was better for her son to grow up in an environment that help survive his destiny than in one that would possibly kill him before his thirteenth birthday. That is why she was willing to commit the greatest sin that a parent could do to their child.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile In Tokyo, Japan<strong>

* * *

><p>Akio Hino stared thoughtfully at the fire that burned in front of him as he contemplated over a situation that had started almost ten months ago. He along with every other Shinto priest had felt a sensation that was simply beyond human comprehension. He and his colleagues had been ordered by the emperor to figure out the cause of this sensation and come up with ways to prevent it from happening again. So far, nobody had come up with a reasonable scientific theory behind the incident. This led him to conclude that the origins of the sensation were supernatural in nature.<p>

When he brought his suspicions before the committee that had been established by the Imperial House Agency to oversee the investigation, they became furious at the very idea being mentioned to them. Unlike the European-based Western world, the Japanese government had a stable relationship with the country's supernatural community. It was also the only Japanese community that the Imperial House Agency had little to no direct influence over. This caused the investigation to be handed over to the various Shinto priests and Buddhist priests with orders to discover the origin of the sensation. His own investigations had led him into a particular dangerous position that he didn't want to be in.

"_How do I explain to Imperial House Agency that the sensation that every single priest and monk had felt was likely caused by a being of divine origin?"_ He thought to himself as the fire in front of him began to crackle with more life than usual.

He knew that certain members of the Imperial House Agency would feel threatened by the idea of a god coming into contact with somebody other than the Imperial family. No doubt, they would do something extremely drastic to remove this perceived threat. That would cause even more problems as many of the old warrior clans were looking for an excuse to rebel against the current form of government.

"This investigation is going to be the death of me as I'm in a position that will cause untold suffering if I report my findings. Oh divine Kami, what am I supposed to do?" Akio muttered to himself as he closed his eyes to meditate on the problem that he was facing.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he heard the soft sound of a young woman giggling in a somewhat controlled manner. He instantly snapped opened his eyes to find that a beautiful young woman that was wearing a furisode kimono was standing in front of him. Her Kimono's right sleeve was covering her mouth like she was trying to conceal her laughter. While he was surprised that somebody had been able to enter the inner chambers of the shrine without him noticing, the fact that she was partially intangible was slightly unnerving for him to see. However, this was offsetted by the feelings that she was radiating. It was like he was bathing in the warmth of the sun on a hot summer day.

"Who…Who…are you?" Akio nervously asked as he stared at the ghostly woman.

He would admit that he was deathly afraid of the woman as there was no doubt that the woman was a powerful spirit. So he knew better than to anger her as displeased spirits tend to bring absolute hell upon the families of those that provoked them.

The woman stopped her fit of giggling as she lowered her kimono's sleeve to reveal a pair of luscious lips that befitted somebody with a regal face like hers. The little voice that existed in the back of his head was telling him to be on his best behavior as he was in the presence of somebody that could end him with a mere thought.

"**Greetings, Akio Hino of the Hikawa Shrine. I am the goddess that you mortals know as Amaterasu and I come with a message of great importance about her granddaughter's future." **The ghostly woman spoke in an elegant voice that seemed to fit her perfectly.

Akio was absolutely stunned at the revelation that Amaterasu-ōmikami was actually in the same room as him. She was considered the most important deity in the Shinto pantheon of gods on the account that the Imperial Family was supposedly her direct descendants.

"**First off, you mustn't tell the Imperial House Agency about your discovery or about the meeting that we are having at this moment. As their selfish actions to preserve their own power and prestige will doom all of mankind to a slow extinction under the guise of a benevolent tyranny."** Amaterasu sternly warned the elderly priest.

Akio nodded his head in understanding as the Imperial House Agency was well-known for controlling the lives of the Imperial family to the point of slavery. They might try something against his granddaughter that could spell disaster for all of humanity.

"**When your granddaughter is old enough to handle it, I will imbue a fraction of my godly power into her mortal body. This will transform her into my avatar on this plane of existence and will act on my behalf. It is my hope that she and two others will mate with the recently born offspring of the Ryūjin to create a powerful bloodline that will protect mankind from future evils."** The Sun goddess spoke as she stared at the Shinto priest.

At the mentioning of the Ryūjin, Akio's eyes widen to comical proportions. Every senior Shinto priest knew the stories of the thirteen Ryūjin that had been worshiped until it was outlawed by the direct orders of the ruling Emperor at the time. It was heavily rumored that the dragon gods are still worshiped in villages that existed in the remote countryside that could only be reached by narrow footpaths. However, the mentioning that one of the Ryūjin had recently sired a child had struck a chord within him.

It would certainly explain the strange sensation that every Shinto priest and Buddhist monk had felt ten months ago. One of the Ryūjin had been summoned to the mortal plane and copulated with a human female to create an offspring. While it wasn't strange to hear about such things as the Olympian pantheon of the west were infamous for such things, it was extremely uncommon in the eastern pantheons.

Before he could ask the sun goddess about the current location of the demigod, he found that she was slowly fading away like an undead specter. Before long, she had completely disappeared from sight and leaving him alone once more. He could only ponder as to what he was supposed with the information that he had now.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the prologue to a new story that I hope will replace the prince of the Moon Kingdom. Now like it is stated up top, this is a BTVS Sailor Moon/ Power Rangers Crossover. You can already tell that I'm going to be using Power Rangers: Ninja Storm as the backdrop for my story. However, I want to tell you guys that you should expect characters from the other Power Rangers seasons to appear at some point in the story. **

**So with being said, please leave a reviews with your opinion on the story. I'm always open to suggests from my readers that are feasible for me to integrate into my stories. ****So until Next time, Readers. Hoorah to Ashes!**


End file.
